Maps
Were you looking for the in-game Map? from Warcraft I.]] .]] Useful and interesting maps relating to World of Warcraft and the general Warcraft universe. For details on individual zones: * Zones category * List of regions World maps Official sites * Flash-interactive [http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/flashmap/ World map] on the Official site ** English version at Official European site ** Version Française at Official European site ** Deutsche Version at Official European site WoWWiki * Worlds (darker Cosmic) - Overview maps of Outland and Azeroth from in-game. * Azeroth - Azeroth in-game (as of ). ** Kalimdor - Kalimdor in-game (as of ). ** Eastern Kingdoms - Eastern Kingdoms in-game (as of ). ** Northrend - Northrend in-game. * Outland - Outland in-game. Other locations * Gamepressure.com - "satellite" maps, displaying a bird's-eye view of the entire land, with labels for all the sub-zones. * Kaldorei.com world map with transport fees and detailed maps for the starting zones. * MapWoW - Azeroth, Outland and Northrend using the Google Maps API. Presents an ultra-high detail scalable map of the World of Warcraft universe using the same interface as Google Maps, and includes more than 15,000 herb, ore, and treasure locations. * Panda Hideout world maps (use to show specific locations to your friends). * Warlock's Azeroth map at ScrollsofLore.com. * WoW.Stratics.com Flash Map of Azeroth and Outland including Instances and Battlegrounds. * WorldOfWar.net Maps ** Eastern Kingdoms map (high resolution map with flight routes and more info). ** Kalimdor map (high resolution map with flight routes and more info). *** Kalimdor map (high resolution map with more info, but no flight routes). ** Outland map (high resolution map with flight routes and more info). *** Outland map (no flight paths; basically in-game map) ** Northrend map (no flight paths) * WoWCartographe - a map program with annotations (French/English, Windows only). * WoWMapper - An indoor and outdoor minimap generator. (French/English, Windows only). * Online Map Tool at WorldofWarcraftStuff.com (create or view maps e.g. Orgrimmar, Stormwind City or Ironforge) * WoWMaps.de - complete interactive mapping system with locations, quests, items, crafting materials and flight routes. (Burning Crusade and WoW Classic) Linking function to WoW-Handwerk, the German WoW Database. Regional and City Maps * ϖ below indicates links to Regional and City maps at WorldOfWar.net (some with extra detail) under GNU Free Documentation License 1.2. Kalimdor Regions Eastern Kingdoms Regions Northrend Regions Outland Regions Cities Only includes cities that have their own maps. Battleground Maps Some of the map links below currently don't work as they used to link to the AtlasMod site which no longer hosts the maps. We are currently investigating another site to link to... * map† Alterac Valley * map† Arathi Basin * map† Warsong Gulch * mapΔ Eye of the Storm * map‡ Strand of the Ancients (unadorned in-game map) † Map from Ten Ton Hammer © Copyright 2000 - 2008 Master Games International. Δ Map from Christopher Davies aka (Daviesh), author of AtlasLoot Enhanced AddOn. ‡ Map from MMO Champion. Dungeon Instance Maps }} * GameAmp instance maps up to Maps are also linked from individual instance pages - see the related instance links for the full list. Flight Paths The map links below used to link to the AtlasMod site which no longer hosts the maps. * Most map links go to Flight maps at WorldOfWar.net (with extra detail) under GNU Free Documentation License 1.2. Category:Newbies Category:Geography Category:World of Warcraft geography Category:Things to do